UnDone
by IceQueen In The Summer
Summary: Yui is thinking about the future. During and attack Yui loses her life protecting Ayato from a hunter, Ayato asks his father to save her. Now Yui is a vampire, a pureblood. Both Yui and Ayato discover how they really feel towards one another. Impulses and emotions getting stronger between the two things are bound to get heated. Lemons starting from Chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1 - A Father's Heart

A.N. [Please Review after you read the Chapter. Also remember to read the Author Note at the end. It is VERY IMPORTANT]

 **Undone**

 _ **Chapter 1 – A Father's Heart**_

 _In this Yui arrived at the house when she was 15 and now 3 years have passed so she is now 18._

~o~O~o~

Yui was in her room looking out the window, the moon was shining bright as it normally did. _'I wonder how my father is doing, he hasn't even tried to contact me since I came here'_ Yui thought sighing. _**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ There was knocking at the door which woke Yui out of her thoughts. "Yes come in" she said looking at the door which opened. "We are leaving in a few minutes, make sure you're at the car or there will be trouble" Reiji said then closed the door afterwards. _'Does he always have to be so mean'_ Yui thought standing up and walked to the cupboard taking out her school uniform.

"Only a one more day and then I'm finally finished school" Yui said looking in the mirror on the cupboard door. When she closed the door there was someone standing behind it. "Ah… Ayato you scared me" Yui said walking to the bed ignoring the red head in the room. "Pancake, we are leaving now" Ayato said walking closely to Yui who turned around. "You know that name no longer applies to me" she said looking down. She wasn't the flat chested child she was 3 years ago, now she was more mature in many ways. "That's true, but I've never seen them up close, maybe I should check to make sure" Ayato said with an evil look in his eyes and Yui glared at him. "You wouldn't, also we have to go" she said leaving the room without another word with Ayato behind her.

~o~O~o~

Over the years she learnt that there was a way to get them to stop feeding off her. When Karlheinz came to the mansion a year ago Yui ask for help, to her surprise the elder vampire was very kind to her. He gave her a necklace, it would protect her when she wanted it to and only she would be able to remove it. If someone she didn't want tried to bite her the necklace would stop them, if she willingly allowed someone to drink her blood then the necklace wouldn't affect them. Over the year she had the necklace she hasn't been bitten once by any of the brothers or other vampires. Instead they were forced to find other humans to satisfy their hunger.

~o~O~o~

"You are late" Reiji said once the two reached the car. "Sorry glasses" Ayato said with his hands behind his head and he got into the car so he sat next to Yui. "By the way, why are you with us Reiji? You finished school last year" Ayato asked and Reiji opened his book. "'that man' asked me to get something there" Reiji replied referring to their father as 'that man' as he always did. "Always the good dog aren't you" Laito joked and Reiji glared at him. "Shu wouldn't bother getting up so it was my responsibility do to it, otherwise he would be here" Reiji replied back then looked at his book again. Subaru just looked at them then closed his eyes ignoring the rest of the conversations. Yui looked out the window, she could already see the starts brightly. _'I wonder what I'm going to do after high school, maybe they will finally let me leave, I forgot to ask Karlheinz that when he was here'_ Yui thought then sighed closing her eyes.

Ayato looked at Yui who now had her eyes closed. _'I wish she would let me drink from her, that blood is so delicious it's makes it hard to swallow anyone else's. Curse father and that necklace'_ he thought looking at the others who were all in their own worlds. He leaned over slowly putting his arm over Yui's shoulder so his hand rested on hers. Yui's eyes opened and she looked at Ayato. "No need to worry, I'm not trying to bite you" he said and Yui paused before sighing then nodding her head to him. "You know what will happen if you do" she said and he nodded.

~o~O~o~

They reached the school and Reiji was the first out of the car followed by Ayato and Yui then lastly Laito and Kanato who were talking together. Yui looked at the school building _'Today is the last day, better make the most of it'_ she thought then started walking to the entrance. Ayato walked beside her all the way until they reached their class. As she opened the door she bumped into someone. "Oh excuse me I didn't see you there" she said looking up at the person who turned out to be Ruki. "Ruki what are you doing here, you finished last year didn't you" she said walking past him and placed her bag on the table then turned to face him again. "Reiji asked me to come, said there was something that his father wanted the rest of us to know, but I really wanted to see you" he said and Yui blushed.

Ayato stood there looking at the two but glared at Ruki when he saw Yui blush. "Well now that you've seen her you can leave" he said pushing Ruki out the room then slammed to door. "That was rude Ayato" Yui said looking at him. "You were blushing, you are mine" Ayato said angrily and it was now Yui who glared. "I belong to no one but myself" she said turning away from him and took her seat ignoring him. _'She just doesn't get it'_ Ayato thought then took his seat. Mr Naru walked into the room. "Evening class, you all know what tonight is, it is the last time I will ever have to see you, I mean your last night here" Mr Naru corrected himself when he received glares from the class.

"Anyway, your results are in this envelope and I will be handing them out now" he said opening the envelope that he carried in with him and started walking up the rows handing a piece of paper to each student. When he reached Yui he smiled and gave her hers. "Well done Yui" he said then continued his job. Yui looked at the page and her eyes widened _'5 distinctions and a university pass, I can go to a university'_ she thought with a large smile on her face. _'I could leave the house with a good reason now'_ she hoped as she looked to Ayato who was glaring at his page. "What's wrong?" Yui asked and Ayato looked at her. He handed her his paper so she could see. _'He passed, but just barely, and a certificate pass'_ she thought looking at Ayato who had his gaze somewhere else.

 _ **Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ "Come in" Mr Naru said and the principal was standing at the door. "What can I do for you sir" Mr Naru asked and Principal Burro looked at him "I need to have a word with Yui Komori" he said and Mr Naru nodded "Yes sir" Yui said standing up and walked out with the principal. Ayato watched as she left the class _'She is never called out, what's happened?'_ he thought. Yui walked with Mr Burro through the corridors until they reached his office. "Take a seat" he said and Yui did as she was instructed. She took the seat opposite the principal's desk so she could look at him. "We received a call just now with some news about your family" he said and Yui nodded. "It seems that your father died a few weeks ago" he said and Yui's eyes widened. "What" she softly said and Mr Burro opened the drawer in his desk and took out a letter. "This arrived earlier addressed to you" he said handing her the letter the stood up leaving the room "Take all the time you need" he said then left.

~o~O~o~

Yui sat there in silence looking at the letter which was still unopened. _'My father's dead, no'_ she thought closing her eyes tightly as her breathing became heavy. She opened then to look at the envelope which she slowly opened to read the letter. When she took out the pieces of paper inside a picture fell out of the envelope as well. It was a picture of her and her father sitting together on the bench at the church where she came from. On the back were the words _**Beloved Daughter**_. Yui's eyes began to water as she slowly opened up the piece of paper to read the letter.

 _To my daughter Yui_

 _I know that I haven't been in contact for a long time and I am truly sorry for that. I thought that it would be best for you to understand everything that happened before I came to see you again. I am afraid that you are very angry and may even hate me for not telling you the truth many years ago about who you really were or who I was. If you are reading this letter then it means that I have died and the church sent this as one of my last requests. I always intended telling you this in person but since I am no longer able to I will tell you now._

 _I found you when you were a baby at the outside of the church. There was a small note on the blanket that only had the name Yui on it. I didn't know where you came from or who put you there but I did know that I wanted to protect you from the moment I saw you. When you turned 15 I received a letter claiming to be from one of your real relatives. I didn't believe it at first until a man came to the church with a certificate with your name. I checked with the managers and they confirmed it. I didn't know how to explain this to you so I lied saying that I had to work overseas so you could live with them._

 _What you didn't understand about the church is that we knew about vampires and other supernatural beings. When you were a child I noticed some signs that proved you were not entirely human, but none of them seemed dangerous so I never spoke of it to anyone. However this man knew about them and explained it to me, I knew who you would be staying with but they assured me that they would not kill you. I don't know what you will have to go through or what you have gone through but I hope that you will be able to forgive me for never telling you any of this._

 _Attached to this letter is an address. That is the personal home that I have saved for you. The deed is in the envelope with this as well. Ever since you had left I had been preparing this for you to give to you when I saw you again. A copy of my will is also in here and I have passed many things to you. I know that it will never be enough to change or make you forgive me but I always wanted you to have a place to go that you could call your own._

 _You will always be my daughter and nothing will ever change that, neither will the love that I feel for you as your father. I want you to be happy and make the most of your life. I am truly sorry for everything I have done to wrong you and I hope for your forgiveness. I am sorry I couldn't tell you this in person but you are very precious and never forget that._

 _Your father. Seiji Komori_

~o~O~o~

When Yui had finished reading the letter tears were running down her face and many drops were staining the letter. Her chest began to hurt as she cried harder but no sound came out just the many tears that fell. She closed her eyes leaning forward as she held the letter. _'He knew, he knew who I was staying with, what I was going to be staying with'_ she thought clutching her chest harder and tightening her fists. When she opened her eyes she decided to see what was in the envelope. Inside was as it said in the letter the deed and her father's will. She saw that her father had left her quite a lot of money that would be able to look after her for a long time and also pay for her schooling. She swallowed hard as she placed everything back into the envelope and stood up. As she tried to take a step her feet gave way and she fell to the ground.

She slowly got her footing back and started walking slowly towards the door when she paused _'If only they weren't so controlling then I might have been able to see my father again, I need to get away from them'_ she thought taking her bag and put the letter in it. She walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Checking her watch she could see that the others would still be in class so she headed towards the front door. As she reached it she looked around again seeing that it was all clear before started to run out of gate into the night but she didn't notice the car following her.

~o~O~o~

Ayato had been sitting in the class for a while but started to get worried when Yui hadn't returned in over an hour. The bell was about to ring so he walked out and headed to the principal's office. He opened the door expecting to see Yui sitting there but the only one in the room was Mr Burro. "Where is she?" he said angrily and Mr Burro raised an eyebrow at him. "Watch your tone Ayato Sakamaki. Yui should have returned to class" he said going back to his work. "Well she didn't" he said and turned around about to look for her but was stopped by Reiji who was standing behind him. "Stop" he said and Ayato glared at him "She is gone so I will find her and bring her back" he said about to walk past Reiji but was pushed back.

"She is fine, now listen" Reiji said and Ayato shoved him off. "To what?" Ayato replied and Reiji sighed. "We need to wait for the others" he said and took a seat where Yui was originally sitting. After the bell rang Laito, Kanato, and Subaru walked into the office. "What is all this about" Laito asked tipping his hat a little then taking a seat on the couch. Ruki also walked into the room and all the brothers looked at him "He was also called" Reiji said shifting his glasses up his nose and leaned back into the seat. "It seems that Yui's father has died" Reiji said and everyone paused. "Alright, so why isn't she here then?" Ayato asked standing up and walked to Reiji. "She ran" he said looking away from the red head. "WHAT!" Ayato yelled and was about to run out the room but was stopped by Ruki. "Let him finish" Ruki said and Ayato's eyes went red with rage and pushed Ruki off him.

"We need to get her back" Ayato said turning to face them again. "'That man' has come and is getting Yui" Reiji explained and everyone looked at him. "So father wants her, for what?" Laito asked and Reiji shook his head "He didn't say why" Reiji replied "Does he ever?" Ayato said under his breath and Kanato nodded. "Did he explain anything to you at least" Ayato asked and Reiji nodded. "He said that when he has spoken to Yui then he will return her unharmed" Reiji replied then stood up. "He also doesn't want any of us interfering with it" was the last thing he said before leaving the room. "Shit" Ayato muttered under his breath then left. "Poor little bitch" Laito commented before leaving with Kanato. Subaru stood there leaning against the wall. "So much trouble" he said leaving. Ruki looked at the principal "Did she leave anything here?' he asked and Mr Burro shook his head.

~o~O~o~

Yui continued running along the side of the road until she stopped to catch her breath. She leaned against a large oak tree gripping the bark for support as she slid down so she was sitting on the grass. "I don't even know why I bother running, they will just come after me anyway" she said putting her head in her hands. A bright light shone on her and she looked up seeing they were car headlights. _'Great they already found me'_ she thought when she heard the car door open. She could hear the footsteps but the person was hidden from the bright light. "Yui" she looked up at the person standing in front of her. "I see you found out the bad news" the man said again. "Karlheinz" she said and he nodded. "Come on" he said holding his hand out to her which she took.

Once they were both in the car they started driving off. Yui sat there opposite Karl who was looking sadly at her. "I received word about your father's death but didn't know how to tell you" he said and Yui looked up at him. "It doesn't matter anymore" she said holding back her tears. "Here" he said holding out a box of tissues to her. "Thanks" she said taking a few and blowing her nose in them. After sitting in silence for about half an hour the car finally stopped and Karlheinz got out. Yui looked out the window and they were outside a large mansion, but not the one she usually lived in. "This is my home" Karl explained helping Yui out of the car. They walked into the mansion and were greeted by many of the servants there. He led her to the sitting room then ordered one of the maids to bring some tea. "So care to explain why you ran away?" he asked when the tea arrived and he was handing a cup to Yui.

"I just needed to get away from them for a while" she said taking the tea and having a sip. "Well, they won't be coming after you, I made sure of that so you will be in peace, for a while at least" he said leaning back "Thank you" she replied with a fake smile. "I wanted to ask you what you intend to do now, if you want to leave and study" Karl asked taking his tea. "Yes I want to leave, my father left me some money and I want to move on" Yui explained looking down. "I understand, I also wanted to ask you about Ayato" Karl asked and Yui looked up "What about him" she asked taking a sip of her tea. "Do you love him" as he said these words Yui choked on her tea. "Wh…at" she stuttered. Karl raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know what I feel towards him" Yui explained and Karl started laughing. "Well, we'll see. I hear that none have fed on you for almost a year now" Karl asked and Yui nodded. "Yeah, it's great, I can finally get some strength back" Yui explained putting her cup down. "The reason why I say this is because Ayato has been having trouble drinking others blood. When I did some investigating I learnt that he was the first one to drink from you" Karl asked and Yui nodded. "Yes, he did when we were at school" she explained and Karl nodded. "The thing with pureblood vampires is when we bite someone who has never been bitten before we create a bond with them. It is like a connection that you share, the more that that vampire drinks off you the stronger that bond will be, and yours with Ayato is very strong" Karl explained.

"What does all that mean?" Yui asked and Karlheinz sighed. "If a vampire makes a blood bond the one it is with is considered to be very important to that one, they are possessive over them and may care for them" Karl explained and Yui nodded. "Over the last 3 years it seems that this bond has formed with Ayato" he said and Yui's eyes widened "So how does it affect me?" she asked and Karl smiled. "Ayato is very determined with you, I believe that he has fallen in love with you" Karl said and Yui paused. "He doesn't show it very well" she commented looking down. "Vampires are creatures of instinct and love is considered to be a human emotion, however when a vampire falls in love it is true, that is why it doesn't happen very often. I never loved any of my wives" Karl said with a smile on his face and Yui looked at him confused.

"I care for him, more than the others but I don't know if I love him. I don't know if I could either" she said looking down again. She yawned "I'm tired" she said closing her eyes. "You may sleep there if you wish" Karl said standing up handing her a blanket which was hanging over the couch. "Thank you" she said lying down and quickly falling to sleep. Karlheinz could tell when she had fallen asleep and headed to his office. _'How do I fix this?'_ he thought when he noticed Yui's bag with the letter sticking out. After reading it and seeing the deed there as well he decided to intervene. Calling up one of his contacts "It's Karlheinz, I need you to destroy the house at 17 Oakley Drive, but make it look like an accident" he said hanging up when he received the affirmative. "Now she will have to stay at the house with them" he said leaning back into his chair after he put the letter back.

~o~O~o~

He would never tell them but he wasn't as nice as he claimed to be when he wanted something. Now he wanted to have some new additions to the family, when he realised that Ayato had fallen in love with a human he decided to put a plan into action to get them together without them even knowing about it. A few hours later he got the confirmation that the house had been destroyed.

~o~O~o~

When Yui woke up she was still on the couch. Karlheinz was sitting on the couch opposite her reading a book when he looked up noticing that she was awake "Ah, I see you are awake" he said and Yui nodded. "I think it is time for you to go home now, I have to head back to the demon world in a few hours anyway" he explained standing up. Yui sat there looking down. _'Do I really want to go back, I do have that home my father got me'_ she looked up at Karlheinz. "Actually my father saved me a house, do you think I could be dropped off there?" Yui asked and Karl acted ignorant. "What is the address?" he asked already knowing. Yui dug in her bag until she found the letter and took out the deed. "Um… 17 Oakley Drive" she said looking up again. "17 Oakley Drive… Mm… I'm afraid that entire street was destroyed about a week ago" Karlheinz said looking at Yui.

"Are you sure?" Yui asked and Karl nodded. _'I guess I really don't have a place to call my own'_ she thought looking down. She wanted to cry but she didn't want to show them, she didn't know that it was all part of Karlheinz's plan and she didn't question him thinking he was kind. After a few minutes Karlheinz spoke again "So do you want me to take you back to the mansion?" he asked and Yui nodded softly. They drove in silence until they reached the mansion. When Karlheinz opened the front door all of the brothers were standing in the foyer. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ayato yelled making Yui wince. Karlheinz stepped in front of Yui who was now behind him. "Go to your room" he said and Yui nodded walking past the brothers and to her room.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

A new story. I wanted to try a different genre so I went for Diabolik lovers. I watched the anime and it was alright. I know that the last part is a little rushed but I needed it that way. Now when I explained that Ayato loves Yui I am referring to how he treats her in the anime, the hidden meaning behind it. Sometimes he is considerate at times, not many but he is. Now when I say he loves her I mean it, since vampires are dead they don't really 'feel' but I guess love is an exception in this. There are going to be some lemons in this story.

Review it only takes a moment so don't be lazy. Tell me what you think of the beginning and where you think it should be heading. Also if I made any mistakes tell me. I will say I know in the anime she comes it at 15 but it is different here. She comes in at 15 and is now 18 do don't forget that when you review.

~o~O~o~

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	2. Chapter 2 - Death And Choices

A.N. [Please Review after you read the Chapter. Also remember to read the Author Note at the end. It is VERY IMPORTANT]

 **Undone**

 _ **Chapter 2 – Death and Choices**_

 _Previously on Undone_

" _WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ayato yelled making Yui wince. Karlheinz stepped in front of Yui who was now behind him. "Go to your room" he said and Yui nodded walking past the brothers and to her room._

~o~O~o~

Yui left the room leaving all the brothers and Karlheinz alone. "What was she doing with you?" Ayato asked Karl who turned to face him. "I needed to talk to her" he replied taking a step forward towards the lounge. "Why are you here?" Reiji asked walking towards his father. "I need to speak to Ayato, alone" he said and vanished. "He's on the roof" Reiji said before leaving along with the others. Ayato stood there seeing that everyone was gone before following his father's lead and meeting him. Karlheinz was standing on the roof looking at the moon.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Ayato asked looking at Karl who turned to face him. "Yui" he said making Ayato glare at his father. "What about her?" he said through tight teeth. "I wanted to ask how you feel about her" Karl asked and Ayato stiffened. "What do you mean?" he replied looking away. "What are your feelings towards her?" Karl asked taking a step forward. "That is none of your business" Ayato said glaring at his father. "She wants to leave and study somewhere else" Karl said and Ayato's eyes loosened. "And what do you want me to do about it?" Ayato asked and Karl smiled. "Give her a reason to stay" he said walking forward until he stood at Ayato's side. "That girl is special and I've gone to great lengths to bring her here" he said now walking past Ayato who turned around. "How do I make her stay?" Ayato asked and Karl stopped but didn't turn around, but still with a large grin on his face.

"Tell her how you really feel, I know about the bond that has grown between the two of you" he said turning his head to face Ayato. "You know full well what happens when a vampire bites someone who never has been bitten before, and is a virgin. You seem to have made that connection with her" Karl explained and Ayato's eyes widened. "I see you understand" Karl said turning away again. "No one has become Adam yet either" Karl said walking again until he reached the end of the roof. "What does that have to do with anything?" Ayato said angrily seeing that the conversations was getting complicated. "Never mind, I should be leaving now" Karl said disappearing not letting Ayato say another word.

Ayato decided to sit on the roof and look at the garden below. _'What do I feel towards Yui?'_ he thought leaning forward. _'Sometimes I wish that he wasn't so cryptic. What would I do if she leaves, should I go with her or stay'_ "GOD DAMMIT!" _**Smash**_ Ayato yelled hitting his fist down and smashed the tiles below. _'I better talk to her'_ he thought groaning before standing up and vanished reappearing in front of Yui's bedroom door. He wanted to be polite in the conversation and not scare her off.

~o~O~o~

While Ayato and Karlheinz were talking Yui had been in her room. With permission from Karl she was able to get a phone, since Subaru destroyed hers when she first arrived. She took out the letter that her father sent and read it over and over. _'I wonder if I should study away from here, I would like some time away from vampires if only for a little while. But what did Karlheinz mean when he said I had a bond with Ayato. My house is gone before I even got a chance to see it, so I have to live here for now, I'll call the bank up tomorrow when they are open'_ she thought looking at her phone and sighed then turned it off. She continued looking out of the window as the clouds began to cover the moon from sight. _'They said it would be clear skies for the next few days I wonder why it's cloudy'_ she thought as she continued looking out.

 _ **Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ Yui looked up "Come in" she said and the door to her room opened and Ayato walked in. "Ayato, did you need anything, you usually just pop in instead of using the door" she said smiling at him but stayed seated. Ayato looked at her then started walking towards her. "Father said that you were thinking of studying away from here" he said and the smile on Yui's face vanished. "Yes, I did tell him that, but I haven't decided on any of the details yet" she said looking at him then turning away to look out the window again. "I'm sorry about your father" Ayato said and Yui nodded. "Thank you" she said holding back her tears. Reiji appeared in the doorway as Ayato left the door open. "It's time for dinner" he said then left to head to the dining room.

~o~O~o~

Everyone was sitting at the dining table waiting for Shu to arrive. "Where is that lazy bastard" Reiji said under his breath making Laito chuckle. "Sorry about your dad little bitch" Laito said turning to face Yui who had her head down. She looked up and gave him a small smile "Thanks" she said and Shu appeared in his seat. "Well it's about time" Reiji said and everyone started eating. Once they were all finished everyone made their way to the lounge where they all took seats. Reiji was standing holding a piece of paper in his hand. "Kanato, I received this from the school, it seems that you failed this year and will need to repeat the school year" he said handing the paper to Kanato who looked down at his teddy bear. Reiji put his fingers to the crook of his nose "I still don't understand how Laito could have gotten a better mark that Ayato, or how she beat all of you combined" he said looking at Yui who looked away once their eyes met.

Suddenly everyone except Yui looked towards the windows. "What is it?" she asked when growling was heard and everyone stood up. _**SMASH**_ the window smashed open sending glass flying on the floor and wolves jumped in through the open space. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Subaru yelled when one of the wolves came running towards him, it jumped up but was thrown back when Subaru punched it. _**SLAM**_ the door slammed open and 4 men dressed in black came inside fully armed. They started running towards the brothers and all ended up fighting. "WHO THE HELL ARE THESE GUYS!" Laito yelled kicking a wolf and dodging a blade from one of the men. "I DON'T KNOW!" Kanato yelled running around the room from some of the wolves.

During all this Yui was under the table since Ayato pushed her under there. While everyone was fighting a fifth man appeared from the corner of the room noticed only by Yui. She watched him as he walked slowly towards Ayato who was facing the other direction and hadn't noticed the man yet. When Yui looked closer she could see that the man was holding a knife, looking closer her eyes widened _'That knife is the same as Subaru's, it could kill Ayato if it stabs him in the heart'_ she thought. Ayato still was unaware of the man and he was closing in quickly. Yui quickly got out from under the table and ran towards Ayato. "AYATO GET OUT OF THE WAY!" she yelled running at Ayato and pushed him out of the way. _**STAB**_. Yui had taken the attack and was stabbed inside the chest. She looked down and noticed that blood was beginning to stain her shirt. She coughed up some blood and began wobbling on her feet then fell to the floor.

As Ayato was pushed he turned to face Yui and his eyes widened. The man behind him who had stabbed Yui was standing in shock and all the brothers in the room had stopped and all of their eyes widened when they noticed Yui on the floor with blood pouring out from her side. Ayato turned to face the man and his eyes turned red "YOU BASTARD!" he yelled punching the man in the chest then grabbing his head ripping it from his body then threw the head at one of the wolves. Everyone was shocked but started fighting seriously once they noticed Ayato's reaction. In a matter of seconds both the wolves and men were dead. Ayato went to Yui's side lifting her up a little and his hand felt wet, it was covered in blood.

Yui had her eyes closed _'God this hurts'_ she thought when she felt her body being lifted a little and the pain got worse, she winced and the movement stopped. She slowly opened her eyes and Ayato was looking down at her. "You idiot why did you do that?" he said looking at her. Everyone was gathered around her when Yui started coughing and blood started to dribble out of her mouth. "Sorry… _**Cough. Cough**_ … I saw that man had a knife… _**Cough**_ … a knife like Subaru's that could kill a vampire" she said and started couching again. Ayato looked up at Reiji "Can you help her?" he asked and Reiji crouched forward to look at Yui's wound. "No" he said standing up and stepped back.

Ayato's eyes widened when he heard this and he looked back at Yui who had her eyes closed. "Open your eyes" he said giving her a little shake and Yui opened her eyes slowly. "You know… _**Cough**_ … when I saw that you were about to die… _**Cough**_ … I had to act" she said raising her hand slowly until her hand was on Ayato's cheek. "I finally found out how I felt about you" she said giving him a smile and tears started to fall from her eyes. "I finally realise that I lo…" her eyes closed and hand fell to the floor before she could finish her sentence. Ayato looked at Yui and his eyes widened. "Yui, come on open your eyes, OPEN YOUR EYES GOD DAMMIT!" he yelled giving her a little shake when her head fell to the side limply. _'She's dead'_ he thought closing his eyes.

~o~O~o~

Ayato's chest started feeling tight and he took his free hand to clutch it. _'What is this?'_ he thought as he held his chest tighter. The floor beneath him started to crack and the others needed to step back from him. "What's happening to him?" Laito asked Reiji who shook his head. "I don't know" he said when Shu spoke up. "His powers are going out of control" he said looking at Ayato who had started to glow a slight red. The pillars started to get cracks in them and the house started to shake a little. "Well if we don't calm him down then the house will be destroyed" Subaru said walking towards Ayato but was pushed backwards and thrown into the wall. "Well that didn't work" he said falling to the floor leaving a Subaru print in the wall.

"AYATO STOP!" everyone looked to the broken open door and Karlheinz was standing there. Ayato looked up his eyes were red and his fangs had grown longer _'Oh shit, blood rage'_ Karlheinz thought when he took a step forward. He looked down and saw Yui in Ayato's arms _'This would only happen if she is dead, dammit, need to calm him down'_ Karlheinz thought when Yui's necklace started to glow, it started to go a slight blue which caught Ayato's attention and slowly started to calm him down. His eyes went back to their original green and his teeth went back to normal as well. Karlheinz took a deep breath in relief. "What happened here, and what happened to Yui?" he said walking towards Yui leaning down. "We were attacked, and she got stabbed" Reiji said with no emotion in his voice.

Karlheinz stood up and walked over to the corpses of the attackers. "It seems they are from the demon world, part of the vampire resistance" he said looking at Reiji. "You mean the rebel vampires, I thought you got rid of them years ago" he said and Karl shook his head "Some of them escaped" he said when Ayato spoke "WHAT ABOUT YUI!" he yelled and Karl faced him. "Let me see" he said going back and took Yui from Ayato then lay her on the couch after putting it standing again. He could feel that her body was already getting colder and paler. "I don't know" he said closing his eyes _'There is one way but it's dangerous'_ he thought turning to Ayato. "There is one method but it's very risky with a small chance of working" he said and Ayato faced him "If there is a chance then use it" he said looking down at Yui.

Karlheinz took a knife he had in his pocket and cut across the palm of his hand. "What do you think you're doing?" Ayato said taking a step forward. "I'll turn her into a vampire" he said gripping his hand into a fist then held it over her wound letting some blood drop into it then he placed his hand at Yui's lips letting it flow down her throat. When Karl could sense that the cut on his hand was finished healing he took it away from Yui's mouth. He then stood up and wiped the blood off on the couch. "Do you realise what you have done" Shu said and everyone turned to face him. Karlheinz sighed "Yes, I know" he said and took a seat on one of the other chairs once he sat it up.

"What do you mean?" Ayato said when Karl started to explain. "I'm turning her into a vampire, but instead of a changed one I decided to make her into a pureblood" Karl said and everyone's eyes except for Shu's widened. "What… how?" Reiji said and he was confused for one of few times in his life. "I decided to transfer some of my power into her and not just my blood, usually when someone changes a human into a vampire they either change or they die. But to create a pure blood vampire you need a true old pureblood that is powerful enough to do it" Karl explained when Ayato looked at Yui. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing" he asked and Karl looked away. "That depends on her, she already had some vampire blood in her so that should help her change, but because she was stabbed with a vampire hunter weapon it might not work" he said leaning back.

"You are forgetting that it is forbidden to change a human into a pureblood, it only worked once 3000 years ago" Shu said leaning against the fireplace. "Well, I am the lord of the demon world so I think I can break a rule or two" Karl said with a smile on his face when Shu rolled his eyes. "How long will it take until she wakes up?" Ayato asked looking at Yui's still dead body. "I don't know, it depends on her and her strength, in the meantime I think it would be for the best if you all come to the demon world with me, considering that you were attacked here" Karl said and everyone groaned in annoyance. "Seriously" Laito said and Karl nodded standing up and walking to Yui. He was about to pick her up when Ayato grabbed his hand "I'll carry her" he said picking Yui up in his arms carrying her bridal.

~o~O~o~

Everyone disappeared for a while then came back with suitcases filled with their things. "Ready" Karlheinz said with a smile on his face and earned glared from all of his sons. Karlheinz held his hand out and created a magic circle below them. "Transport" he said and the circle started to glow brightly blinding all of them. When they opened their eyes they were in the demon world looking up at the large castle where Karlheinz ruled as the lord. "WELCOME BACK MY LORD" all of the servants bowed to greet them then went back to their work.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

New chapter update. I wanted there to be an event that would make them go to the demon world. I was going to have Ayato change Yui into a vampire but I think that having Karlheinz use his powers to make her a pureblood would be better for many reasons. If you didn't know Yui was about to tell Ayato that she loved him but died. I'm glad I got reviews for the first chapter and that you liked it. So this is the new one with a big change. Tell me if you liked it. I bet you can guess where the wolves came from but the hunters were actually part of a rebel group to be explained later.

Remember to review, it only takes a moment so don't be lazy because I sure wasn't when I wrote this. Tell me if you like the storyline or where it should go. Also what you think should happen when Yui finally wakes up.

~o~O~o~

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	3. Chapter 3 - Vampire Awakening

A.N. [Please Review after you read the chapter. Remember to read the author note at the end it is VERY IMPORTANT]

 **Undone**

 _ **Chapter 3 – Vampire Awakening**_

 _Previously on Undone_

 _When they opened their eyes they were in the demon world looking up at the large castle where Karlheinz ruled as the lord. "WELCOME BACK MY LORD" all of the servants bowed to greet them then went back to their work._

~o~O~o~

Karlheinz turned to his sons with a smile on his face. "Well, what are you waiting for come inside" he said walking to the main doors with the others following them. "Why can't we teleport?" Reiji asked shifting his glasses up his nose. "Yes, I don't like it when people leave without permission so you will have to walk if you want to go somewhere" Karl said with an evil grin on his face making all the brothers groan in annoyance. "Where can I put Yui?" Ayato asked making Karl face him. "Take her to one of the spare rooms, I'll send a maid to help her" Karl said clicking his fingers and a woman came running up then out the room when Karl finished talking to her.

"Please follow me Prince Ayato" the young maid said and Ayato inwardly growled. _'I forgot how annoying how all this Prince name calling was'_ he thought as he followed the maid upstairs. Laito stood there when he saw Ayato leave he burst out laughing. "HA. Yours Truly is finally a prince" he said laughing the he was smacking his leg and bending over. Shu had decided to take a seat on one of the couches to listen to his music but when he hear what Laito said he had a smirk on his face which disappeared as quickly. Reiji went to the library, Subaru the garden, Kanato… no one really cared or wanted to know what he was up to, and Laito decided to flirt with some of the other maids.

~o~O~o~

 _ **Yui's Subconscious**_

Yui was lying down in the clouds. "Where am I?" she asked out loud sitting up. She looked around and everything was white. "What happened?" she asked standing up seeing that there was no one else in sight that she was all alone. _'Alright the last thing I remember is Ayato was about to be killed, I jumped in the way and got stabbed instead'_ Yui quickly looked down to where she was stabbed seeing that there was nothing there and she was wearing a white dress. _'Ayato was looking at me and then everything went black'_ Yui thought closing her eyes and sighing. **"Hello"** Yui quickly turned around "Hello, is anyone there?" she asked looking around but there was no one. **"Over here"** the voice said again and Yui turned again.

A tree had appeared with a woman standing underneath it, Yui slowly walked towards the woman until she was standing next to the tree. "Where am I?" Yui asked and the woman faced her. **"You are dead, well in transition"** the woman said stepping away from the tree so she was standing in front of Yui. "Transition" Yui asked as a question and the woman nodded. **"It seems that you have been given a second chance as life, you would be reborn as a vampire"** the woman said and Yui's eyes widened. "A vampire, but" Yui said losing her words when she spoked. **"It is your choice, no one can force you to become one, you need to willingly give into it"** the woman said taking a step to Yui.

"Who are you?" Yui asked and the woman gave her a smile "My name is Lilith, I help those who are in the border of life and death pass over or in your case continue living" Lilith said with a smile. Yui looked down and sighed _'Do I really want to go back to them, their behaviour towards me. I don't think I could handle drinking another's blood or taking a life'_ Yui thought touching her upper teeth _'Or having fangs'_ she thought closing her eyes. **"Well, you don't have all day there is only a specific amount of time for you to decide. So what is your answer?"** Lilith asked and Yui leaned against the tree. _'I haven't done much in my life, I still want to study and see the world, but could I really do it?'_ Yui thought closing her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she nodded. Lilith got a huge smile on her face and clapped her hands **"Great, now let's get everything ready"** she said walking up to Yui and looked her over. **"I suppose we could lengthen your hair and fill you out a little more"** Lilith said nodding placing her hands on Yui's shoulders. "What do you mean lengthen my hair and fill me out" Yui asked stepping out of Lilith's grasp. **"Well you are about to become a vampire, and I think you would need something to make you looked different, don't worry I won't do anything drastic"** Lilith said holding onto Yui's shoulders again. **"Now when you wake up you will be a vampire, you will still have all of your memories so don't worry about that"** Lilith said closing her eyes and everything started to go white.

 _ **End of Yui's Subconscious**_

~o~O~o~

It had been 4 hours since Ayato had lain Yui on the bed and throughout the whole time he had been watching her. _'I wonder when she will wake up'_ Ayato thought leaning forward so his head was touching the mattress. "Mn" Ayato's head shot up when he heard Yui make a sound. "Yui" he said hearing another soft moan coming from her. His eyes widened when her hair started to lengthen and body started to change in certain places. "What's happening" he said standing up and taking a step back. "She is in transition" Ayato looked to the side and Karlheinz had walked in without him noticing. "Her body is changing so she can handle being a vampire" he said walking forward so he was looking down at Yui.

There was no heartbeat but her chest started moving as she breathed. Ayato quickly ran to her side when he saw the wound close properly, it started healing when Karlheinz put some of his blood on it but if was completely gone now. Yui's head turned to the side slightly and her eyes started to flutter a little. "Mnh" she groaned as her eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times. Everything was blurry for a moment then things started to clear up and the first thing she saw was Ayato looking at her. "Ayato" she said softly slowly sitting up when her body felt stiff almost solid. "Don't push yourself the rigamortis is still there so you shouldn't move for a while" Karlheinz said walking closer so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Is everyone alright?" Yui asked Ayato glared at her. "Are they alright, are you alright" he said looking at her intently. Yui got some feeling in her body so she was able to sit up, when she did a lock of her now longer blond hair fell over her shoulder. "Yes, no, I don't know, I'm still trying to process everything" she said putting her hand on her head rubbing her temple. "Looks like you're finally awake, well it's about time" they looked to the door and Reiji was standing there looking at them. Yui nodded then turned to face Karlheinz "Where am I?" she asked and Karl looked confused for a second then nodded in realisation. "We are in the demon world" he said standing up and Yui's eyes widened. "Oh" she said in shock when she could feel the rest of her body.

She moved her legs so they were hanging over the side of the bed, pushing up her weight she tried to stand up but ended up falling when Ayato caught her. She looked up at him and his eyes had concern in them. "It's alright" she said getting her footing, struggling at first but she got her balance quickly. "Where is the bathroom?" Yui asked and Karl started laughing. "Ha… just through the door there" he said pointing to the closed door on the other side of the room. Yui nodded and walked to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

~o~O~o~

Ayato looked to his father "So what now?" he asked and Karlheinz started to walk out of the room past Reiji. "I have a party to organize, it's been years since you have all been here and many nobles with their daughters constantly annoy me" Karl said sighing then leaving the room not waiting for a response. "Great, more annoying females" Reiji said walking away as well. Yui came out of the bathroom while she was looking down "Is it possible for me to get some clean clothes, these are kind of bloody and ripped" Yui said indicating to her shirt and pants. Ayato nodded in understanding. "OI MAID!" he yelled making Yui wince. The same maid from earlier came running in. "Yes Prince Ayato" she said and Yui's eyes widened. "Prince" she said and Ayato sighed.

"Get her cleaned up and some new cloths" he said walking out of the room and the maid bowed then closed the door. "My lady please, I shall run your bath then fetch you some fresh clothing" the maid said and walked to the bathroom then came out a minute later with the sound of running water coming from inside the room. "Um, what is your name?" Yui asked and the maid paused. "Mia, My lady" Mia said with a small bow. "You can just call me Yui" Yui said and Mia's eyes widened "My lady, I couldn't, it's not my place" Mia said and Yui sighed. "You can when it's just us, please" Yui pleased and Mia sighed "Alright my… I mean Yui" she said with a smile and Yui returned it.

As instructed Yui was cleaned and put into some clean clothing. She was given a beautiful dress, it was a light blue with a darker hue as a waist band, it was loose so she could move in it not walk like a stick figure. Yui looked at Mia with a confused look "Don't you think that this is a little to formal, don't you have a shirt and pants" Yui asked looking at the dress. Mia had a smile on her face "I'm sorry my… Yui, but it is not appropriate for a guest of your status to wear common clothes" Mia said making sure the dress was handing down properly. "I can make it a little shorter though" Mia said and Yui nodded. After having it trimmed it was at the middle of her shins with a lot of freedom.

"Thank you" Yui said and Mia gave her a bow "It is my pleasure" Mia said with a smile. Yui walked towards the door with Mia behind her. "Which way to the gardens" Yui asked Mia who was no longer there "Mia, great" Yui muttered as she started walking through the corridors. As she passed the rooms many of the servants stopped to greet her then went back to their usual work. She finally came across the gardens and her eyes lit up, there were blue roses growing. She walked into the garden when growls were heard, she slowly turned to face the sound and her eyes widened in fear. There standing in front of her was a three headed dog. "Good doggie" she said taking a step back but stumbled a little. The dog/s growled again and started running towards her. "AAAHHH!" Yui screamed.

Yui's scream was heard throughout the entire castle making everyone looked up to where the noise came from. Ayato shot up from his seat "PANCAKE!" he yelled and ran towards where he could hear the scream. _'Of all the times when I can't teleport'_ he thought when he went running through the halls. When he stopped at the doors leading towards the garden, when he saw what was happening he almost fell over. Yui was lying on the floor with the dog/s licking her for attention.

~o~O~o~

When Yui was tackled over she expected the dog/s to attack but instead they started licking her and she couldn't get up. "CERBERUS!" Ayato yelled making the dog/s stop and step off Yui. "Pancake what are you doing?" he asked walking forward and pulled Yui up by the arm so she was standing. "I wanted to see the blue roses when I heard growling and then there was that _**points to Cerberus**_ standing there and then tackled me. What is that?" Yui asked taking deep breaths and brushing off the grass that was on her dress, no dirt got it since the dog/s weren't dirty or the grass.

Ayato looked to Cerberus who bowed all their heads to they were touching the dirt. "This is Cerberus, he's the guard dog of hell, but usually he doesn't like others" Ayato said walking to Cerberus to touch him but got a growl instead. **"You may be a prince but we don't like you"** Yui had to take a step back "It can talk" she said and Cerberus turned to face her **"Of course we can"** it said and Yui looked as though she would pass out. "Give me a moment" Yui said holding her head trying to process everything. Cerberus started growling loudly to where someone was standing "Hello little bitch" Laito was standing there with a smug look on his face.

"Laito, what are you doing here" Ayato said glaring at his brother "I heard little bitch scream and wondered if something had happened to her" he said talking steps forward but was stopped by Cerberus standing between him and Yui. "Protective are we, like a good puppy" Laito said earning more growls from Cerberus. **"LEAVE!"** all three heads yelled at once and Laito rolled his eyes turning away. "By the way, father is looking for you both" he said waving his hand then walked inside. Ayato glared at the disappearing figure of Laito. "We better go see what he wants" Ayato said putting his hands in his pockets then walking inside followed by Yui. Yui turned to face Cerberus who had made himself comfortable on the grass but looked up to her and she continued walking.

~o~O~o~

Ayato walked into Karlheinz's office "What do you want?" he said annoyed looking at his father. Yui walked in and stood next to Ayato. "I wanted to ask if you would please be each other's partners for the party tonight" Karl said putting his elbows on the table resting his head in his hands now holding up. "So soon, we just got here" Ayato said glaring at Karl. "Well, you boys don't like staying long here and many wanted to see you so the sooner the better" he said and Ayato rolled his eyes. "You know that the others aren't going to bother showing up, especially Shu" Ayato said with a grin when Karlheinz's expression went serious "You will be attending as will all of your brothers" he said in a stern voice that sent shivers down Yui's back.

"Yui" Karlheinz took his gaze from Ayato to Yui making her stand up straight. "Do you know how to dance?" Karl said and Yui nodded "Reiji made me learn, saying that my manners was despicable" Yui replied and Ayato chuckled "Yeah, glasses made her dance with Subaru, man that was hilarious" Ayato said with a big grin on his face. "Well, I would like you two to be partners for tonight. It's mainly vampire nobles and their families that are coming, they want to see you boys and I expect you to behave" Karlheinz said standing up which meant that they should leave now and they did. The door closed once they left and Ayato and Yui looked at each other.

"I was wondering when it is going to be morning" Yui asked looking out the window as the moon hadn't seemed to have moved. "There is no morning or day here" Ayato stated clearly making Yui face him. "Well that's odd, I also wanted to ask about Cerberus, I read in many books that it was a giant three headed dog but the one outside was the size of a Great Dane" Yui asked and Ayato chuckled "Well, Cerberus can change his size, his real size is almost as tall as the castle" Ayato said and Yui's eyes widened. "Wow, that is… big" Yui said trying to find the words. "Yeah" Ayato said walking with her. They headed towards one of the sitting rooms in silence not knowing what to say.

~o~O~o~

Ayato and Yui sat in silence for a few moments when it was finally broken "Why did you jump in the way when that man tried to stab me" Ayato asked and Yui faced him. "He would have been able to kill you with that weapon, I guess it was instinct" Yui said looking down. "I don't know why but all I knew is that I had to get you out of the way since you hadn't noticed him yet" she said leaning forward a little. "You never finished your sentence" he said when Yui slowly turned to face him. "It… it… it's nothing" Yui said standing up and walked towards the door when Ayato grabbed her wrist turning her around. "Tell me what you wanted to say" he said looking into her eyes which Yui closed.

"It doesn't matter Ayato" she said turning her head away from him. "It does, they were your last words so they must have been important" he said pushing her backwards so she was against the wall. "Tell me" he said in a soft husky voice which made Yui feel warm inside. Yui looked down and she noticed that her necklace wasn't on _'Oh no, I took it off in the bath and must have forgotten to put it back on'_ she thought looking up at Ayato who was looking down at her. He looked to the side seeing that the door was open so he released Yui for a second to close and lock the door before going back to his original position.

"Ayato" Yui said softly as Ayato started leaning closer towards her. "Tell me" he said as he leaned in closer that Yui could feel his breath brush across her skin. "Tell me… Yui" he said and Yui's eyes widened. Ayato leaned in further and his lips brushed across hers in a soft touch. When Yui didn't flinch away Ayato put more pressure kissing her harder. Yui's eyes slowly started to closer as she began to respond to his kiss. When Ayato felt her reaction he smirked into the kiss which he licked Yui's bottom lip requesting entrance. Yui parted her lips slightly which Ayato took advantage of, pushing her back a little harder against the wall and raised his hand so it was at the back of Yui's neck deepening the kiss even further.

' _What is going on'_ Yui thought as she felt her body getting hotter, which was strange for a vampire. Her eyes were closed when she felt something tighten near her abdomen. When she felt Ayato's hand come to her neck to deepen their kiss she didn't fight back instead she leaned into it. Raising one of her hands she placed it on Ayato's chest pushing up slightly. Yui could feel things getting foggy and heated between the two of them. _**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ Yui and Ayato broke apart when they heard someone knocking on the door. There were both breathing heavily when the knocking came again "Hold on a second will ya" Ayato said looking down at Yui whose face was flushed. "We will finish this after the party, count on it… Yui" he said his voice with such lust and desire that was shown in his eyes. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before going and unlocking the door then walking out _'Oh shit'_ Yui thought as she sank a little down.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

Alright so Yui is a pure blood. I was always getting annoyed how the vampires vanished all the time so now they can't do that so they have to walk like normal people. Cerberus is the guardian of hell and the pet of Hades so I guess that is where Karlheinz has a role. I was thinking about how to get that necklace off Yui for a while so something could happen but that will be later. I think that the interruption when they were kissing was good since we don't want the 'big' moment to happen too early now do we.

Review please, tell me if you like it or not, if you think that the story is heading in a good direction and what other heated moments you would want to see.

~o~O~o~

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	4. Chapter 4 - Party Complications

A.N. [Pleaser Review after you read the chapter. Also read the Author note at the end, it is VERY IMPORTANT]

 **Undone**

 _ **Chapter 4 – Party Complications**_

 _Previously on Undone_

" _We will finish this after the party, count on it… Yui" he said her voice with such lust and desire that was shown in his eyes. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before going and unlocking the door then walking out 'Oh shit' Yui thought as she sank a little down._

~o~O~o~

Yui was in a daze as she walked through the halls of the palace. _'What did he mean we would finish after the party, finish what, he can't mean?'_ Yui was thinking _**Bump**_ she walked into a wall. "Ouch" she said rubbing her head. "My Lady, we need to get you ready" Yui turned around and Mia was standing there holding rolls of fabric. "But isn't it in a few hours" Yui asked and Mia shook her head. "You have been wondering around the castle in a daze for the last 5 hours" Mia explained and Yui's eyes widened. "5 hours" she asked as a question and Mia nodded. "We only have an hour to get you dressed now come along" Mia said as she started pushing Yui towards her bedroom to change.

Mia opened up the walk in cupboard revealing all the clothes inside. Yui's eyes widened "That is a lot of clothes" she said looking at all the dresses, shoes, and jewellery. "Yes, now what do you want to wear?" Mia asked making Yui turn and face her. "I have no idea, you choose" she said looking at all the clothes feeling overwhelmed. "Hm, I know the perfect dress" Mia said with a smile on her face and she ran around the closet until she came out carrying a crimson dress with beadwork along the side and a corset back. Mia held it up against Yui's body to check the size "Perfect" she said handing the dress to Yui. "Um, don't you think it's a bit… much" Yui said looking over the dress. "No it's perfect for this occasion, you will be introduced to other nobles and you need to look the part, now I need to find some accessories to go with this" Mia ran back inside the closet while Yui sighed in defeat.

Yui began to remove the dress she was currently wearing after she placed the red dress on the bed. _'How on earth do I put this thing on'_ Yui thought as she lifted the dress up and turned it around. Mia came up holding jewellery and hair pins. "Alright, I'll help you get into that" she said placing the accessories on the bed and took the dress form Yui. "Lift your arms up" Mia said and Yui did so. Mia pulled the dress Yui's body making it fit and cover in all the right places. She turned around so she was at Yui's back and started tightening the strings for the corset back. _'Man, if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't be able to breath'_ Yui thought feeling how tight the dress was. After some work Mia was finished making Yui collapse on the couch. "You look beautiful, now for the hair and makeup" Mia said running to the table and came back carrying all the supplies.

' _More things, just who is going to be at this party that I need to go through all of this?'_ Yui though as Mia made her turn around so she could begin on her hair and makeup. "I don't think we need a lot of makeup, just some eyeliner, some shadow, and a gloss maybe. And your hair can be held up in a lose bun with red beads holding it together" Mia explained as she brushed Yui's hair back and put in the clips then wrapped the beads around it. The makeup was quickly done and Mia came out carrying some pairs of shoes afterwards. "Now, which ones" she asked and Yui sighed. _'This had better be worth all this trouble'_ she thought as she looked at the choices. "Um… do you have any flat shoes, I don't like heels" Yui explained and Mia looked disappointed. "There are these pumps" she explained holding out a pair of simple black and read pumps. Yui smiled "Perfect" she said and put the shoes on.

~o~O~o~

 _ **Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ "My lady the guests have arrived and Lord Karlheinz has ordered me to come and get you" a male voice said after he knocked at the door. Yui looked up and made sure everything was straight and put on her protective necklace then went to the door. "Alright" she said as she walked out. The man who appeared to be one of the guards was awestruck with how Yui looked that he lost focus "Excuse me, could you take me to the party please" Yui asked snapping the guard out of his daze "Oh… right of course my lady" he said hiding the blush and started walking towards the party with Yui following.

~o~O~o~

Karlheinz stood in his office waiting for all of his sons to appear. "Alright, tonight I want you all to behave. Shu, you need to socialise and you will leave your music player in your room. Reiji, please don't criticize everything and everyone. Ayato, you will watch over Yui but make sure not to upset any of the guests. Laito, do not sexually harass or do anything perverted to any of the guests. Kanato leave that toy in your room or I will dispose of it permanently. Subaru, don't destroy the castle, I don't want to fix any walls or furniture. Also don't use those names you call Yui, use her name" Karlheinz said to each of his sons. Shu was glaring at his father when he walked out to put his music player back in his room. Reiji just turned away while Ayato hissed. Laito looked as though he was pouting and Kanato had wide eyes looking down at his teddy. Subaru was containing the urge to punch his father.

Kanato left the room as well coming back with empty hands and Shu came back without his music player. Karl walked over to the door and paused "Also please don't insult anyone, I don't want any political disturbances" he said leaving the room and headed towards the ballroom with the others following behind him. Karl stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at all of the guests that went silent as he appeared and turned to face him.

~o~O~o~

"WELCOME" Karl said in a loud voice "It is wonderful to see that all of you have come tonight. It has been a while since my sons have come to the demon world and I thought that their arrival deserved a celebration" Karl said looking to the side telling the brothers to walk forward. "Let me introduce, Shu, Reiji, Ayato, Laito, Kanato, and Subaru" Karlheinz said as each son walked down the stairs until they stopped at the bottom. _'I feel like we are on show like puppets'_ Shu thought looking at the guests who were staring at them. "I would also like to introduce someone new" Karl said and everyone looked up at him even his sons.

Yui had finally come and was waiting at the wall where she couldn't be seen by the guests when Karlheinz saw her and nodded. _'Calm down, calm down, calm down'_ Yui chanted in her head when she heard Karl speak. _'Alright here it comes'_ she took a deep breath. Karl faced the guests again. "I am proud to introduce my new ward Yui Komori" _**[A.N. If you don't know what a ward is, it is when a noble takes in someone and becomes their guardian, so Yui is now under the protection of Karlheinz and is considered important but not his daughter]**_. Yui walked along the floor not looking at the guests instead she focused on Karl.

Everything was silent at first but when she appeared 'Ooh's and Ah's' were heard coming from the guests. Ayato looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Yui _'HOLY SHIT!'_ he yelled in his head as watched her. Karlheinz held his arm up and Yui linked it with hers and he led her down the stairs. "Now let the party begin" Karl said as he released Yui and walked over to one of the guests. Female guests went straight towards the brothers and many males headed towards Yui.

~o~O~o~

"Is there anything you would like to drink my lady" Yui turned around and a butler was standing beside her. "Alright, what do you have?" she asked as the butler took out his list "We have blood types A, A+ (Positive) and O, which would you like?" the butler asked and Yui stiffened "Blood, could I just have some water please" she asked and the butler nodded coming back with a glass of water quickly. "Thank you" she said taking a sip and sighed. She could see that the brothers were having a hard time with all the female vampires surrounding them all asking them many questions.

"Hello, My Lady" Yui turned around and a blond haired boy lifted up her hand and kissed the back of it. Yui smiled "Hello" she said taking her hand back since she was very nervous. "I have never heard of your name before, are you from a different country?" the man asked "Oh my name is Kiba by the way" he said making Yui shake her head "No, I just arrived" she said _'I don't think I should tell them that I just changed into a vampire'_ she thought when there was a hand that went around her waist. "My, aren't you a pretty little thing" a dark voice said and the hairs at the back of Yui's neck stood up. Yui stiffened when the man's grip became tighter. "Please release me" she pleased softly since she couldn't move.

"Come on don't be shy" the man said again still not showing his face. He leaned in closer so his mouth was at her ear "Come with me unless you want everyone to get hurt" he whispered and Yui shivered but nodded slightly. Yui started walking forward with the man following still holding her. Kiba was left standing there in shock since he was affected by the man's voice as well. "Ag, crazy woman" Ayato said when he finally got away from all the woman and headed to where he saw Yui earlier. "Oi, where did Yui go?" he asked Kiba who was still standing in shock. "Oi" Ayato said clicking his fingers in front of Kiba's face snapping him out of it. "Lady Yui walked away with a man they went that way" Kiba said pointing in the direction that Yui had headed earlier and Ayato quickly headed that way.

~o~O~o~

Yui had entered the garden when the man finally released her. "Why are you still alive?" the man said and Yui slowly turned around. "What do you mean?" she asked when she looked at the man. "I received word that Yui Komori was killed in the human world yesterday so why are you here?" the man said again taking a step forward so he stood in front of Yui. "What do you want from me?" she asked taking a step back when she was at the edge of the fountain and cornered. "You were supposed to die so that Adam could never come into existence" the man said again grabbing Yui's throat. Yui started to struggle as his grip got tighter. "You are in the way of our plan so you need to be eliminated" he said tightening his grip. Yui was scratching at his hand leaving scratch marks on it.

Her vision started to go hazy. "Help… Cerberus" she said when his grip got even tighter so she couldn't talk. "This time you will stay dead" the man said taking out a hunter knife. "You got in the way when we tried to kill that pest Ayato so without you no one can warn them" he said darkly. **"GGRR"** he looked back and a fully transformed Cerberus was looking down at him. **"RELEASE HER NOW YOU TRASH!"** Cerberus yelled releasing some of his power making the ground crack beneath them. "Dammit" the man said as he still held Yui. "YUI!" Ayato was standing at the doors when he saw Yui being held up by the neck. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled running towards them when the man took his hunter knife and held it at Yui's chest.

"I suggest you don't do anything to hasty, you wouldn't want her to die a second time because of you" the man said with an evil grin on his face. _'Please stop him'_ Yui pleased in her head when her necklace started to glow blue. It started to wrap around the man's hand burning him which made him release Yui instantly. "YOU BITCH!" he yelled when Yui fell to the floor. The blue light still hadn't faded but once it did the man was paralyzed on the spot. Ayato came running up punching the man in the face sending him into the fountain breaking the middle of it in the process. "Yui, are you alright?" he asked as he got to Yui's side and she was coughing. "Yes, thank you" she said looking up at Cerberus smiling "Thank you as well" she said and Cerberus changed back into its smaller form. **"We sensed you were in danger"** he said walking up and licking Yui's face.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE, EXPLAIN NOW!" they turned to see Karlheinz and the brothers along with some of the guests standing at the door Ayato came through. "That bastard there tried to kill Yui" Ayato said pointing the man unconscious in the fountain. "Oh… are you alright Yui" he asked and everyone sweat dropped. "I am now, thanks to Cerberus and Ayato" she said as Ayato helped her up. "Well, should we get back to the party now" Karl said and Yui coughed "I just need some fresh air for a bit" she said and Karl nodded understanding. "Ayato stay with her" he said and Ayato nodded turning back to Yui. The guards helped pull the man out of the fountain and headed towards the dungeon for questioning.

~o~O~o~

"Yui, are you really alright" Ayato asked putting his hand on Yui's shoulder. Yui turned to face him and she had tears in her eyes. "What happened" he said putting holding her other shoulder as well. "That man knew that I died protecting you, you were the target yesterday and I was in the way of some plan. He said something about Adam, god who were those people" Yui said as tears fell down her face and she gripped Ayato's jacket as she cried harder. "I couldn't react, what is the point of being a vampire if I can't even protect myself" she said when she felt Ayato put his arms around her. "Don't worry about that now" he said holding her tighter. "We should head back" he said wiping Yui's face with his pocket handkerchief. She nodded since her makeup was waterproof it didn't smudge.

~o~O~o~

When they came back into the ballroom Kiba came running up to Yui. "Are you alright My Lady?" he asked and Yui nodded. "Yes, thank you" she said when Ayato pulled her closer to him. "She is fine, now Yui would you like to dance" Ayato asked and Yui's eyes widened. "Really" she said and Ayato nodded. "Alright" Ayato led her to the middle of the room and the musicians started playing a fast tango. "Do you think you will be able to keep up?" Ayato asked with a sneaky grin on his face. "Reiji taught me, I think I can handle it" Yui said with a sweet voice. As they danced everyone stopped their talking to watch them as they moved. They danced as one perfectly in sync and in time with the music. When they finally stopped Ayato dipped Yui then lifted her up when everyone started clapping. Even Reiji clapped for a few seconds then went back to his emotionless attitude.

~o~O~o~

Hours later Karlheinz decided that he had had enough of all the people's politics so he ended the party sending the guests all home, much to the complaints of many females who were around the brothers, the brothers on the other hand were delighted to be rid of all of them. "Now that that's finished I do believe we have some unfinished business" Ayato whispered in Yui's ear. Yui turned to face him and he had a mischievous smirk on his face. He pulled her closer to him putting his hand on her waist. "We are excusing ourselves now, don't bother us" Ayato said lifting Yui up by the waist and started walking back up the stairs to his bedroom.

"TRY NOT TO MAKE TOO MUCH OF A MESS OR DANAMGE ANYTHING IMPORTANT!" Karlheinz yelled which made both Ayato's and Yui's faces go red. Laito started laughing when he looked up at Ayato seeing his face. "Yeah, and remember to clean up afterwards, we don't want to see any proof of you actions" he said between laughs when he got hit on the head by Subaru. "You are disgusting, but correct in this case" he said when Laito started laughing harder along with Karl. "Perverts" Ayato said under his breath when they disappeared from view. "OH AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT MAKING TOO MUCH NOISE I PUT UP A BARRIER SO YOU CAN SCREAM AS LOUD AS YOU WANT WITHOUT ANYONE HEARING" Karl yelled. _**BANG**_. A pot came crashing into Karlheinz's head and when they looked up Ayato was standing there holding another one in his hand.

"Alright, alright, alright, no need to get violent" Karl said rubbing his head which now had a huge bump on it. "Have fun" he said with a grin on his face. Ayato grinned "I intend to, but I think you should make the barrier even stronger because this won't be able to contain the screams I'll cause" he said and everyone's faces went red. "And don't disturb us for the next week either" he said and vanished around the corner. When they could sense he was gone Karl sighed "Seems I'll finally have a daughter by the end of the week, I hope grandchildren as well, but first" he turned to head towards the dungeon "I have a little rat to take care of" he said and his eyes went red before he also vanished around the corner. "Wow, little bitch will now be little sissy bitch" Laito said with a smug look.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

New chapter up. I wanted there to be a reason behind the attack at the mansion in the second chapter. So they don't want Adam to be created. They infiltrated the party, as guests to find out information. I wanted there to be some time gap so Yui was in a daze when she walked around. I also decided that Karlheinz should get something he deserved even though it is out of character of Ayato to throw something at him, I thought it would just be funny, along with Laito's perverted actions. As you may have guessed the next chapter is going to be a LEMON. The first one in the story but it won't be the last.

Please review after you read the chapter because I will only put the next chapter up when I get some. Tell me what you liked about the story or if I made any mistakes. Also remember to read my other stories.

~o~O~o~

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	5. Chapter 5 - The First Time

A.N. [Please Remember to Review after you read the chapter. Also read the Author Note at the end, it is VERY IMPORTANT. Also Ayato is going to be a little out of character since he is going to be gentle to an extent with Yui]

 **A.N. [WARNING, This Chapter Contains Mature Themes A.K.A. Lemon]**

 **Undone**

 _ **Chapter 5 – The First Time**_

 _Previously on Undone_

" _Seems I'll finally have a daughter by the end of the week, I hope grandchildren as well, but first" he turned to head towards the dungeon "I have a little rat to take care of" he said and his eyes went red before he also vanished around the corner. "Wow, little bitch will now be little sissy bitch" Laito said with a smug look._

~o~O~o~

Ayato had left Yui in his room while he went to 'talk' to his father about leaving him and Yui alone for the next week. When he came back into his room Yui was looking out the window again like she used to do when she was at the mansion before it was attacked. With a sneaky grin on his face he slowly started removed his jacket, loosened his tie, then creeped up behind Yui. _'I know he is there, come on Yui calm down'_ Yui kept on repeating in her head when she felt hands wrapping around her body. Yui 'eep'd' when she felt this. "Can you please take that necklace off, we'll never get anywhere if that is still on" Ayato whispered in her ear with a husky voice which made Yui shudder. _'I need to calm down, you knew this was going to happen someday'_ Yui thought as she raised her hands to the back of her neck where the clasp of the necklace was, slowly unclipping it she placed the necklace on the table and Ayato tightened his grip around her.

He slowly turned Yui around so that she was facing him. Ayato slowly leaned forward so that their noses were touching and they could feel each other's breath on their skin. Yui looked in his eyes and could see the raw passion and lust in them making her breathing falter for a moment. Ayato leaned closer and their lips touched softly while he tightened his grip on Yui's waist then took one of his hands and put it behind her neck pressing her closer to him. Yui's eyes widened when Ayato began to kiss her but they slowly started to close when he put his hand behind her neck pulling her in. Yui slowly lifted one hand and placed it on his chest balling up her fist with his shirt inside it. When they finally broke apart a string of saliva followed when they split. Yui took in some deep breaths along with Ayato who quickly captured her lips once again making her gasp which he took advantage of.

He slipped his tongue into her open mouth touching hers making Yui flinch. When she felt Ayato's tongue touch hers she faltered for a moment but slowly her tongue started to move with his becoming more desperate as they continued. Yui started to feel heat near her stomach when Ayato pulled her in closer making her moan slightly in response. He moved his hand that was on Yui's waist slowly up her back making her shiver under his touch. When he reached the top where the strings holding the corset together were, he tugged on them but nothing happened. _'What the hell, this thing won't open'_ he thought pulling harder but it still wouldn't loosen. He broke the kiss and moved his lips so they were at Yui's ear. "Do you like this dress?" he asked in a husky lustful voice which made Yui's body become hotter. "Not exactly, it's uncomfortable, why is something wrong?" she asked in a quiet whisper since her voice was practically stolen while they were kissing.

Ayato removed his hand from Yui's neck and placed it on her back at the top of the dress along with his other hand. Using his inhuman strength, he gripped the sides of the dress and pulled them apart snapping the strings so that the back was finally opened. This action made Yui gasp when she felt the tightness the dress caused disappear and the sound of the strings breaking behind her. When she felt Ayato still she looked up at him with a glare "You didn't have to rip the dress" she said when she felt him move his lips to her ear again. "It was in the way" he said moving back capturing her lips once again. Yui's hands were gripping his shirt balling it in her fists when she felt Ayato tug on the dress pushing it down her body. _'Oh my god, this is really happening'_ Yui was thinking when she felt her dress moving further down.

With the heat building up in Yui's lower abdomen she slowly released his shirt and moved her hand reaching the tip of his tie. She noticed that is was already loose and tugged on it letting it fall to the floor in a small pile. When Ayato felt this, he smirked into the kiss which Yui noticed moaning slightly as he started to pull her dress lower letting it fall to the ground and only then releasing the kiss to look at her. His breath was taken away once he saw what she was wearing underneath the dress. She had a black lace bra which held her breasts up perfectly, with matching underwear. Yui's face went bright red as she tried to cover up with her hands even though it didn't do much good when her hands were held at the sides by his hands. "Don't hide yourself from me" he whispered feeling Yui's arms relax. In once swift movement he picked Yui up making her yelp and her shoes fall to the floor then started walking towards the bed placing her down while he looked down at her. Yui's blush darkened when she noticed the raw desire in his eyes so she looked away.

~o~O~o~

Ayato noticed this and started to remove his shirt and kicked off his shoes and socks leaving him in his pants when he still saw her looking away. He quickly got rid of his pants now only in his underwear he started to crawl up the bed so he was above Yui who now looked up at him. Ayato leaned forward and kissed her placing one hand on her waist making her shiver. Moving away from her lips he started making his way along her chin to her neck where he started to suck on the skin softly making Yui moan. He continued kissing until he reached the side of her bra, making his fangs extend slightly he cut the fabric slowly until it was right through making the bra break and loosen. Yui gasped making Ayato smirk as he raised his hand until it was at the bottom of the bra lifting it up so her breasts were now exposed. Yui lifted her arms and Ayato used this pulling the straps over her shoulders then threw the bra across the room somewhere, not like either cared where it landed.

Yui got goosebumps when she felt the cool air brush across her newly exposed skin making her nipples harden slightly. Ayato took one of her breasts in his hand as he continued kissing his way down her body reaching her stomach. When he pressed on her nipple Yui's gasped and moved slightly backwards but was stopped when Ayato took his free hand and held her hip holding her in place as he finally reached the top of her underwear. When he looked up at Yui he could see that her eyes were closed and her face red with embarrassment. He made his way back up her body so he was above her once again and started kissing her softly removing his hands from her breast and reached the elastic at the top of her underwear. He pressed harder into the kiss and pulled the elastic up slipping his hand in. Yui's squeaked softly into the kiss when she felt his hand touch her most sensitive part making her feel hotter lower.

He released the kiss when he felt his boxers become tight, he moved his hand lower when he noticed that Yui was already extremely wet. _'I guess I won't have to do much foreplay'_ he thought moving even lower when he reached her lower lips. Yui moaned when she felt him there and tried to move away but was pinned down again when he started kissing her harder than before. He started kissing down her neck once again following the path until he reached her underwear which was already soaked. He smirked and removed them the same way he did her bra by ripping it with his fangs then discarded it somewhere else in the room before making his way back up with his hand still at her womanhood.

He could feel that instead of it behind cold like it should be with a vampire it was actually very warm and wet with her juices. He leaned down so his mouth as at her ear and he nipped it softly making her moan as he slowly slipped one of his fingers into her now exposed womanhood. His eyes widened _'Man she is tight, very tight'_ he thought when he heard her moan even louder but silenced it with a kiss as he put another finger pushing in deeper and faster. When he could feel that she was even wetter than before he moved his mouth over to her ear again. "I think that you are ready" he said and Yui's eyes shot open when she felt him get off her slowly and removed his boxers. When she looked at his manhood her eyes widened _'God, he is HUGE, will that even fit'_ she thought when she moved back a little but was held down by Ayato's hand and he crawled up again. When seeing her expression it was easy to guess what she was thinking "I can assure you that it will fit" he said cupping her womanhood making Yui moan.

~o~O~o~

He moved lover putting his knees between her legs and slowly moved them apart with them. As he did he could see her womanhood wet and red ready for him. Yui's watched as he moved, his member was fully erect and she could see the thick veins running along the sides of it all the way to the large mushroom head at the top. _'He must be about 8 inches, how will that all fit inside me, this is going to hurt like hell'_ she thought when she felt the large head of his member brush along the outside of her womanhood covering it in her essence. Yui moaned when she felt him nudge at her entrance when he leaned forward to his face was above hers. "This will hurt, but bear with it" he said and Yui nodded. She felt him slowly enter her and her eyes widened as he stretched her when she realised that he had only put the head inside of her.

Ayato trying to stop himself from thrusting into her without mercy griped the sheets below him as he slowly moved inside pushing forward. _'Man she is so tight'_ he thought when he felt something block his path. _'That's right she's a virgin'_ he remembered mentally slapping himself for forgetting. He could see the look of pain as he stretched her and when he hit her barrier. She whimpered softly when Ayato moved down cupping the sides of her face. "Are you ready?" he asked knowing that even if she wasn't he wouldn't be able to stop himself now. Yui nodded softly when she felt Ayato retreat slightly and took a deep breath. In one swift movement, he buried himself to the hilt ripping through her hymen making her scream in pain as he stretched and filled her entirely then stilled inside her. He covered her scream with his mouth as he felt Yui's sheath pulse around him making him groan slightly.

' _GOD THIS HURTS, I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING RIPPED IN TWO!'_ Yui screamed in her head as she was silenced by Ayato's lips. She was stretched to the limit as she felt his member vibrate inside her. Tears started to form at the sides of her eyes which Ayato brushed away with this thumbs. He could feel that Yui was in a lot of pain, he was large, very large, even for a vampire who were naturally well endowed but it seems he got more than the normal one. Yui whimpered softly when he broke the kiss. "Are you alright?" he asked when Yui shook her head "Can you stay still for a moment, it still really hurts" she said gasping softly feeling her insides stretch. Ayato leaned forward and sucked on the side of her neck leaving marks along the side. After a few minutes Ayato could feel that she wasn't pulsing around his member as much as before "You can move now" she said when he nodded. He slowly moved backwards making Yui whimper in pain, he stopped then continued every time she whimpered until only the head was the only thing inside her.

He slowly started pressing in again making Yui groan in pain but he continued _'She is still so tight, I don't know how long I can last at this speed'_ Ayato thought when he noticed that Yui's features had relaxed slightly so he moved a little faster until he was buried inside completely once again. When he felt her tighten around him he leaned forward so his mouth was at her ear once again "If you continue tightening like that I don't think I'll be able to be gently anymore" he said in a husky voice as he started pulling out of her once again then pushed back in.

~o~O~o~

Yui could feel that her body was adjusting as much as it could to his size when she felt him move slightly faster making her moan. Yui's back arched slightly when he pushed harder inside her, she lifted her hands to the here holding onto his back as her nails scratched the flesh of his back making him hiss and thrust harder. "You can go faster" she said holding onto his back when she felt him grab the sides of her legs pulling them up so she would wrap them around his waist pulling him closer. "You shouldn't have said that" he said watching Yui's expression but when she felt him thrust into her, her eyes widened and she gripped him harder.

He pulled out of her until only the tip was in then using some of his inhuman strength he thrust into her making her scream with pain and pleaser which he relished in. "That's right, scream for me" he said when he hit something in her which made her moan in pleaser _'It seems I found her g-spot'_ he thought when he thrust the same way hitting it again. Yui's hands moved up so they were gripping his red locks pulling him into a kiss as he continued moving inside her. Yui felt the knot build up when he finally hit her spot once again untying her completely as she climaxed and her sheath constricted around Ayato's member. He didn't give her time to relax as he was still hard and going strong inside her when he felt her climax his pride grew. Yui's legs gripped him tighter but he could tell that his climax wasn't close at all. He could see the sweat running down Yui's neck and gathered on her chest when he grabbed one of her breasts kneading it roughly as he pushed her again.

Yui's moans were becoming louder and she yelped in surprise when she felt Ayato lift her up slightly so that she was sitting up. He pulled out of her and she mewled in protest when she found herself on her stomach with her backside up in the air with Ayato mounted above her. He moved on top of her until his mouth as at her neck and he sucked on it slightly. Yui could feel him at her entrance again and without warning he thrust inside her to the hilt once again making Yui scream. Her insides were being stretched even more in this position that the one they were in before, it wasn't as painful as the first time but it still hurt, he didn't give her anytime to recover when he started to pound into her.

~o~O~o~

Her entire body was being pushed forward as he thrust into her making the sheets gather below them. He moved her butt slightly higher pushing her head to the mattress and using more of his strength hit her g-spot and started to hit her cervix making her moan in pleasure and pain. He grabbed both of her breasts in his hands pulling them every time he entered her making her moan and whimper constantly. He could feel his end coming soon and so he started to speed up even faster knocking all the breath out of Yui's lungs that she was only making an 'o' shaped mouth with no sound coming out like her voice had been stolen. This time he could feel Yui's sheath tighten around him even more than before sending him to the edge, he removed one of his hands from her breast and leaned over so his mouth was to the crook of her neck.

He started playing with her exposed nub which had been released from its protective hood making Yui's voice return and she moaned in pleasure. When he heard this, it sent him over the edge as his member started to vibrate and grow slightly larger holding him inside as he finally climaxed releasing his seed deep within her and at the same moment he bit down at her neck and started drinking her blood which made him spill even more deep within her as he continued moving slightly as she milked him for everything. He could feel his body heat up slightly when he drank her blood which caused him to push into her once again. He was still hard as stayed buried deep within her. Yui was panting when her head fell forward on the bed but their lower bodies stayed attached.

Ayato also started to feel tired so he held Yui close to his chest still connected and rolled over so he was on his back with her resting on his chest. They were both breathing heavily as he continued to pulse inside her making her shudder. After minutes panting but otherwise in silence Yui looked up at Ayato who was looking at her. She tried to move but he held her down "You are not going anywhere" he said and to prove his point he thrust upwards making her move forward as he was still within her. She was defeated and lay back down "That was…" Yui trailed off feeling the strength drain out of her even more "Awesome" Ayato finished her sentence noticing that her eyes were closed and she was almost asleep which made him smile but lean forward so his lips were at her ear.

"You should get some rest, I will make sure that you won't be able to walk straight for a while after this week is finished" he leaned in even closer nipping her ear "I can promise you that… Yui" he said and Yui's eyes widened as she looked up at him and he had a huge smirk on his face. "What happens if I become pregnant" she said feeling him loosen slightly inside her. "No, I'm not in heat so you won't be, but we can sure as hell try as hard as we want" he said when Yui felt him get harder inside her. She was exhausted and he could see that "By this time next week your stamina will have increased tenfold so rest up" he said and noticed that Yui had already drifted off making him chuckle. _'I guess I'll explain how vampire pregnancies work later, this is gona be an awesome week, Laito is going to be teasing her forever, I should get some rest as well'_ he thought as he now drifted off still connected with Yui as he held her close.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

So the next chapter is up and it is a LEMON. This is my first try at one so I don't know if it is any good so tell me what you think about it. Alright I know that in many lemons there is a lot of foreplay but I don't like writing about that stuff so I don't think I ever will unless I have to. I also don't want her to get pregnant yet and I want there to be a backstory as to what the heat thing is, well vampires have different anatomy than humans so it does make some sense.

I think you understand what I meant when he said they can try hard as they want even though she won't get pregnant so a lot of sex by the way. I also wanted some comedy when he said she wouldn't be able to walk properly.

Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter. If you liked the lemon tell me what you liked about it or not. I know Fanfiction doesn't like having lemons up so I warned you at the beginning. Remember it only takes a moment to review so don't be lazy.

~o~O~o~

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	6. Chapter 6 - Behind The Scenes

A.N. [Please review after you read the chapter. Also read the AUTHOR NOTE at the end it is VERY IMPORTANT]

 **A.N. [WARNING. This Chapter Contains Mature Themes A.K.A. Lemon]**

 **Undone**

 _ **Chapter 6 – Behind The Scenes**_

 _Previously on Undone_

" _You should get some rest, I will make sure that you won't be able to walk straight for a while after this week is finished" he leaned in even closer nipping her ear "I can promise you that… Yui" he said and Yui's eyes widened as she looked up at him and he had a huge smirk on his face._

~o~O~o~

It had been three days since Ayato and Yui had started [You know what I mean] and it was quiet outside the mansion and Cerberus was asleep on the grass _**SHATTER. SMASH. CRASH.**_ The sound of a window breaking and something falling out was heard. Cerberus looked up and watched as a chair fell down and landed on the pavement below. **'** _ **What the hell'**_ he thought as walked over to where the chair was now broken, he looked up **"Isn't that Prince Ayato's bedroom where this fell out from"** Cerberus asked one another.

" **I believe it is, I wonder what happened"** another asked when someone came running out the garden doors. "What happened?" it was Karlheinz and Reiji was behind him. **"A chair fell out of the window"** Cerberus said looking up and Karl followed his eyes. "Oh, it seems that Ayato is having fun" he said with a grin and Reiji rolled his eyes. "He is currently with Yui" Karl said to Cerberus who just turned away. "But I wonder what they are doing that would cause this" Karl said then walked inside.

~o~O~o~

Yui had woken up with Ayato's arms wrapped around her. "You're awake" Ayato said as he turned Yui around so that she was facing him. "Hm" she mumbled when Ayato leaned forward capturing her lips. "Yeah I'm awake" she said opening her eyes. "Good" he said as he put his hand around Yui's back and pulled her up with him so she was sitting on the bed as well. They started to kiss again as Ayato's hands began to explore Yui's body starting at the sides working the way down. He broke the kiss to start down her chin to her neck to shoulder.

"Ayato, I just woke up" Yui complained with her eyes still closed. "I know" he said taking one of his hands and touching her womanhood making Yui's eyes widen. "But I've been waiting" he said as he pushed one finger inside her. "Mmm" Yui moaned slightly when she felt Ayato curl his finger inside her. "You are still so tight" he said in a husky voice as he put another finger in as well making Yui gasp. "Seems I need to loosen you again" he said sucking on the side of her neck as he pushed his fingers even deeper while adding a third one. Yui was about to lie down when Ayato stopped her "No, not on the bed" he said grabbing her hips and picked her up off the bed.

Her hands were on his shoulders to hold her weight when she felt herself being pushed against the wall. "Agh" she moaned at the impact. "This is how I'll take you" Ayato said seeing that Yui was already very wet. He was already hard and erect waiting at her entrance. Without permission he rammed right into her all the way to the hilt making Yui scream and her head fall into the crook of his neck.

"That is really deep, just hold still for a moment" she said trying to adjust. Her legs were trembling so Ayato grabbed them and wrapped them around his waist. He shifted slightly making Yui groan, he smirked and gave a small thrust making Yui gasp again. Yui was holding onto his shoulder harder digging her nails into the flesh. In another thrust he pushed Yui up against the wall harder hitting her g-spot perfectly making Yui moan in pleasure. She was mewling as he started to pound into her with his vampire speed. "Aya…to…. I'm going to…. Mn… mm" Yui was able to mumble when Ayato hit her deeper making Yui scream in please climaxing at that moment.

Her insides started to pulse around Ayato who was groaning but didn't stop his pace. Yui's body had lazed as she held onto Ayato for support. "Don't try to fall asleep" he said seeing that Yui's eyes were closed. Still buried deep within her he picked her up off the wall and headed towards the chair in the bedroom sitting down with her on his lap. "Ayato, you're stretching me" Yui whimpered when she felt him thrust upwards. He leaned forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth sucking on it. "Move with me" Ayato instructed and Yui nodded meekly. She raised her hips slowly while Ayato pulled down and as she started to lower

Ayato rammed up hitting deeper than before making her scream. Ayato was grinning as she started to kneed her other breast while Yui tangled her fingers in his crimson locks. Yui climaxed while Ayato stayed hard inside her. "I'm tired" Yui complained when she felt herself being picked up again and Ayato moved his mouth to her ear "We are nowhere near finished" he said and while he stood up kicked the chair out of the window since it was now in the way. **[The scene in the beginning of the chapter]**.

He lay Yui on the floor and pulled out completely, when Yui was free she turned around so she was on her hands and knees so she could crawl away. "Where do you think you're going" Ayato said as he pounced onto Yui laying on top of her. He moved slightly up so his mouth was at her ear again "I said I wasn't finished" he said putting his mouth at the crook of her neck and as he rammed into her once again he bit down hard. Yui moaned loudly as her head rested on the floor. Ayato drank her blood as he continued moving inside her. Yui panted heavily as she was pushed forward. Ayato's member started to grow slightly larger until he released spilling his seed deep inside her.

Both were breathing heavily as Yui turned her head around to face him with a glare. "I'm tired" she said and Ayato started laughing. "Naturally" he said as he pulled out of her. Yui groaned as he pulled out, she went on her knees so she could sit up then stand up. _'My legs feel like goo'_ Yui thought as she saw Ayato looking at her with an amused face. "I'm going to take a shower" she said then heard Ayato stand up. "ALONE!" she yelled as she slammed the bathroom door in his face. Ayato stood there in shock looking at the now closed bathroom door. _'Damn'_ he thought.

~o~O~o~

The brothers, except Ayato, and Karlheinz were sitting down. "So I finally found out what those rebels are up to" Karl said catching everyone's attention. "And that would be?" Reiji asked. "They want to make sure that Adam is never created" Karl explained looking at everyone's expressions. "And?" Laito asked not seeing the point. "They had to kill Yui, I'm betting that whole thing at the mansion a week ago was just to get to her" Karl said with a sigh. "Well, not like it matters now" he mumbled but they all caught it. "Why?" Reiji asked making Karl smile. "Because Ayato will become Adam once everything is competed" he said with a grin.

~o~O~o~

The week of passionate sex was competed and the room was a total mess. The bed had moved a few inches leaving markings on the floor from the posts, the carpet was rolled at the sides and at a different angle. The window was shattered from the chair being kicked out but was now covered by the curtain which was slightly off the rail. There were a few dents in the wall and floor, pillows laying all over the place and even the paining was facing the opposite direction.

Yui was laying on the bed on her stomach exhausted. "Do you want to go another round before I get us some food" Ayato asked making Yui look up at him with a glare. "You are not getting anything for a while" she said as she threw the pillow at him which he dodged making it hit one of the vases shattering it. "Fine, I'll go get some food. And ask them to prepare a new room" he said the last part only get a groan from Yui in response making him chuckle.

~o~O~o~

Ayato walked through the halls whistling when Laito appeared when he turned the corner. "You seem in a good mood" he said with a lecherous grin. Ayato returned it "Naturally, it was one hell of a week" he said as he continued walking. "How about Little Bitch, is she alright" Laito asked watching the amusement cross Ayato's eyes. "Yeah she's fine, but absolutely exhausted" he said with a chuckle. Laito got a slight blush on his cheeks from that answer. "I don't think she will walk straight for quite a while" Ayato said as he continued.

Karlheinz was in his office when Ayato walked in. "I see you finally became a man" Karl said making Ayato glare at him. "Whatever, I you to ask the servants to prepare a new room, the current one… is not usable" Ayato said trying to find the correct words to explain the state of the bedroom he just left. "I can imagine, Cerberus got shocked when the chair fell out the window" Karl said making Ayato smirk. "It was in the way" he said watching as Karl raise an eyebrow. "I also need to discuss something with you later" Karl said confusing Ayato but he just shrugged it off then left.

~o~O~o~

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

New chapter. I know it's been a LONG time but I have been working on my other stories since I lost a little interest in this one, but after some thinking I started to write again. I know it's not as long as the previous chapters but I think it covers it. I'm happy that you like the LEMON in the previous chapter, hope you like the one in this chapter as well. I wanted to have some humour in this with the chair kicked out the window and the state of the room, I mean Vampires are having sex things are going to be a lot more hectic afterwards, like Yui not being able to walk straight for a while.

Please Review after you read this, tell me if you liked the chapter and the lemon, if you think the story is heading in a good direction. How the other siblings will react to Yui like this, also what should the rebel vampires do now?

~o~O~o~

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


End file.
